onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Continental Empire
The Continental Empire, as the name suggests, is a boundless continent located in the far reaches of the South Blue. Getting to the continent can be real work, so people generally tend not go there, even though the inhabitants of the Continental Empire would like more foreigners to visit. The Empire is home to several kinds of people, cultures, and languages united under a distinct monarchy. Because the of the Empire’s size it is divided into 14 federal subjects, 10 of which are self-ruling, but still follow the Emperor. The Empire's most noticeable moment in history was when a band of pirates stopped authoritarian forces from trying to take over. History Each federal subject of the Continental Empire has it’s own unique history, but this passage mainly has do with the Empire in whole. Prehistoric Ages The earliest history is provided by Antonia, in which she states that the original inhabitants migrated from the depths of the Vast around 50,000 BAE (Before Age of Exploration), settling in the modern day Olive Region. Foreigners from the neighboring areas then made a perilous journey to get the vast continent (which was a legend in their respective lands) settling in the eastern and northern areas around 10,000 BAE. The first advanced civilization was the Tobe Kingdom which lasted from 6000 BAE to 1 CY (Central year). Tobe Kingdom The Tobe Kingdom (Ⲧⲱⲃⲉ Ⲙⲛⲧⲉⲣⲟ) encompassed the whole Olive Region (Ⲱⲛϩ ⲙⲉⲛ Ϫⲟⲉⲓⲧ), but most of the population lived in it’s capital Wahe (ⲟⲩⲁϩⲉ, referred to as the “The Hanging Gardens”) which was built over The Lesser Lakes. The Empire was relatively small for modern standards, but made several accomplishments. According to Antonia (who was born around 60 AE, Age of Exploration) the empire never grew or expanded it’s territories. The king thought that the land beyond the empire wasn’t as good, so they stayed where they were. The land around the kingdom was fertile and people could easily live in happiness despite their situations. The kingdom was inhabited by the Hbny (Ⲉⲃⲉⲛⲟⲥ) and had a strange cult that revolves around the native Hbny Emsah (Ⲉⲃⲉⲛⲟⲥ ⲉⲙⲥⲁϩ), a type of domesticated crocodile. The kingdom’s main problem though was with the ancient Shabeel people who would always come and pillage Hbny villages on the outskirts of the city. The pillaging led to food shortages in the capital which eventually led to a full out war between the Shabeel and Hbny. The Hbny were able to run off the Shabeel. What happening to the Tobe Kingdom isn’t clear as Antonia “died” along with the king, around 2 BAE. According to Simul historians, foreigners from the west who found their way through the Constant Ocean attacked and somehow sunk the whole empire under The Lesser Lakes, but remnants of the Hbny alphabet still exist. Foreigners Settle Around 1 CY, after the destruction of the Tobe Kingdom, foreigners from the neighboring islands began to settle the land and make the continent their home. The settlers named the land their own and started their own cultures and languages. The first recorded people that started an advanced civilization were the Simul people. Age of Exploration The ethnic Simul people, which inhabited the Central Kingdom, eventually began to explore the rest of the continent. As they came into contact with the natives they began to conquer their land. The Early Empire was composed of the Port Province (λιμάνι επαρχία, annexed in 50 AE) and Avon (Avon Farchog, personnel union formed in 53 AE). The Nymfi of the Port Province allowed the Central Kingdom to take over after several years of unstable government in their land. Avon formed a union with the Central Kingdom in which the Avon people became the police force for the Simul under the condition that they help the Avon take land from the Shabeel. The main enemies of the newly formed empire were the Shabeel (����������) and the Kyi (Чжы). Despite the usual conflict with the Shabeel and Kyi. The Empire continued to develop and take more land. Holding up their end of the deal, the Simul helped the Avon take the Cheltiadd Lake and Peninsula from the Shabeel. Along with the Avon they also explored through the Barren Region making the first contact with the Nayehiya (ᎾᏰᎯᏯ) around 141 AE. The Kyivan region, now known as Kyivan Khanate (Київська Xанство) was eventually conquered by the Simul in 200 AE. The Ardeal Viceroyalty (TpaнcѫлБaнѫeй Hєcєciтъ Лiceнцъ) was incorporated into the empire a year later. The War of Simul Aggression The War of Simul Aggression started in 120 AE between the Simul and Kyi. As the Simul looked for more land and resources they found their way to the Kyivan Khanate which was in abundant with precious stones. The Kyi refused the Simul entry into their land and eventually the Simul invaded their homeland. The war lasted eight decades with the Simul being victor. The Avon refused to fight for the Simul after the invasion, as they found it unjustified. At their greatest control of Kyivan area they met with the Ardeleni who had been waging war with the Kyi for centuries. With their help the Simul were able to take control. The Kyivan Khanate was conquered and annexed into the empire with the Ardeal Viceroyalty being incorporated into the empire, but the Kyi were heavily persecuted under Simul reign. In Simul and Ardeleni territory the war is simply called “The Kyivan War.” Westward and Southward Expansion From historical maps and Nymfi myth, Simul were able to explore further west into the Mountain Province, meeting the secluded Cel people. The Cel told the Simul of the Meadow Region which was filled with all of sorts of unknowns and dangers. The exploration of the Meadow Region was met with much difficulty because of the dangerous animals and creature that roam the area. From there they made their ways the ruins of the Tobe Empire, discovering the well persevered bodies of the Hbny mummies, specifically Antonia. With further expansion into the continent they were able to take control of the Vast Land and Beach Province. When the Avon began their own expansion eastward, they met with the Pipipi with their territories being incorporated into Avon territory. People The Continental Empire is home to several different people. *'Álfafólk' - The “more or less” natives to the Aurora Region. They are a strange people in the way that they are a completely homogenous with only males. Their appearance mainly consists of blonde hair, blue eyes, toned bodies, fair skin, squeaky voices, and antennas. The only physical variation the Álfafólk seem to have is their clothing, but they themselves can specifically tell each other apart by emitting hums from their antennas. Leadership is something given to an individual known as the “Minna Tísta” (lit. less squeaky) who, as the translation says, is a person with a slightly less squeaky voice. According to natives they reproduce asexually in a manner similar to binary fission and melt in hot temperatures. It is heavily implied by Antonia and several others that they are aliens, but the Álfafólk seem to deny this. *'Pipipi' - The Pipipi are the natives to the Sea Province (Kai Uli Kelikoli). The Sea Province was inhabited by mermaid that came into contact with foreigners. The foreigners enslaved the mermaid, but they eventually revolted resulting in both their decline in the area. Surviving children of both mermaid and humans, eventually claimed the land as theirs and established the province as a completely rule free area. The modern day Pipipi are descended from the mermaid and still use their language, known as `Ôlelo. The Pipipi notably can breathe underwater for long periods of time. They are a very proud and happy people because of the freedom they have, but they are known throughout the empire as being crude, obscene, outspoken, foul mouthed, stubborn, and just in general, annoying. *'Nymfi' - The Nymfi (νύμφη) are the natives to the Port Province (λιμάνι επαρχία). According to Antonia the Nymfi were a fair-skinned, “soundless” people that originally came from the Meadow Province. The Hbny taught them to speak in their language and eventually incorporated them into the empire. Over time the Nymfi developed their own language and alphabet, developed from Hbny called Fili (φιλί). This created tension between the two people and ultimately the Nymfi were exiled from the empire. They eventually settled in the modern day Port Province. Through out the empire the Nymfi are known for being laid back and very affectionate. It’s customary in their culture to hug strangers and passionately kiss political figures. The Central Royal Family usually tires to avoid making diplomatic missions to the Port Province because of their customs. *'Kyi' – The Kyi (Чжы) are natives to Kyivan Khanate (Кіеўская Xанство). They seem to originate from the soundless people of the Meadow Region, like the Nymfi, but unlike their affectionate cousins, the Kyi are generally cold and logical. Despite their snowy conditions, the Kyi still retain the tanned skin the Nymfi have, but they are generally blond. According to Antonia, the Kyi were made this way through years of discrimination, poverty, and genocide. The once happy people were forcibly removed from their homes by the Ardeleni and again by the Simul. Overtime the Kyi developed the Kyivan language (Кіеўская), known throughout the land because of it’s strange alphabet, which seems demonic to the Simul and Ardeleni. In both the Ardeal Viceroyalty and Central Kingdom their language is illegal. *'Ardeleni' - The natives to the Ardeal Viceroyalty (TpaнcѫлБaнѫeй Hєcєciтъ Лiceнцъ). The Ardeleni are generally pale skinned and known to be courteous and ornamental, but snobbish and rude. Because of their location and language their exact origins are unknown. According to some theories they are related to the Kyi, but the Ardeleni entirely deny this as they consider the Kyi to be barbaric and uncivilized. The Ardeleni speak a language known as Sange, which appears to have no relation to any of the other surrounding languages. The Simul and Ardeleni have good relations mainly because they both still retain a monarchy, but the Simul don't entirely trust the Ardeleni. Despite having the appearance of very civilized and aristocratic people, it's known in their culture to bathe in blood and eat people. The two are generally reserved for the rich and royalty though. *'Hbny' – The Hbny (Ⲉⲃⲉⲛⲟⲥ) are the ancient people of the Olive Region (Ⲱⲛϩ ⲙⲉⲛ Ϫⲟⲉⲓⲧ). They achieved many great things and had a great sense in national unity. The Hbny language and culture has been lost for several years, but remains can be found located deep in The Lesser Lakes. *'Nayehiya' – The Nayehiya (ᎾᏰᎯᏯ) are the natives to the Beach Province. *'Shabeel' – The Shabeel (����������) are natives to the Vast Lands. Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:South Blue Locations